


Hex

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alien Planet, Discovery, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor, Ace, and Hex land on a new planet.
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane & Thomas "Hex" Schofield
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hex

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I took the prompt for today quite literally XD I wanted an excuse to write Hex anyway, so this was perfect!

“All right, your turn!” Ace crowed.

“Wait, no, I don’t—” But before Hex could finish, he was given a shove out the TARDIS doors. He stumbled out onto hard packed earth stretching out beneath a sickly green tinted sky.

Hex heard the Doctor quietly admonish Ace for her roughness and she apologised, saying she’d gotten too excited. Their footsteps approached behind Hex and Ace bumped her shoulder against his. “Go on, then.” She smiled up at him, her hands deep in the pockets of her bomber jacket.

“Right,” Hex said, scratching his head absently. He looked around, but the TARDIS had landed on a cliff so high that nothing was visible but the sky. Behind him, a huge mountain rose immediately in front of him, blocking out any view of the landscape.

He panicked for a moment. What if he was no good at this? Would the Doctor drop him off back on Earth?

But then he took a deep breath.

“Industrial,” he said, turning back around to face the Doctor and Ace. “I can smell the smoke from the factories. And in the air there’s a sort of…chemical taste?”

A smile slowly crept across the Doctor’s face. “Very good, Hex.”

“And the sky…” Hex added, looking up. Though it was an alien planet, he knew it wasn’t natural. He wondered how many birds had been killed, how that was affecting the ecosystem of the whole planet. “Are we going to do something about it?”

Ace grinned. “Now you’re talking.”


End file.
